


i've got you

by flymetomanchester



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: Phil watches Dan's son.





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I've got you"

Phil turned the tv on and laid on the couch. Dan was at work since his schedule changed and he was working the night shift now. But that meant Phil was being nice and watching Dan’s son, Cameron. He was a cutie, he looked like what Dan looked like a bit from photos he’s seen. He was a good kid though thankfully, a little hyper but that was to be expected.

There was a creak coming from the hall and tiny footsteps to follow. Phil heard a sniffling and looked over instantly. Cameron was waking in timidly rubbing his eyes, dragging his blanket behind you. It was a dinosaur blanket Phil saw not long ago, that funnily enough matched his pajamas.

“Hey,” Phil sat up and turned the lamp on, “What’s the matter buddy?”

“I miss daddy,” He sniffled and went over and climbed onto Phil’s lap.

Cameron wasn’t ever away from Dan at night. He was sometimes during the day, but it was usually only for a couple hours. Phil was the one who watched him then as well. But Dan was always the one to tuck him in at night and read him a story. And Phil wasn’t Dan, so maybe that was the problem. He’d been around for about a year now, that’s when he got with Dan and Cameron fell in love with him instantly. That was probably cause Phil always brought surprises with him when he went over.

Phil frowned and rubbed his back as Cameron cuddled into him. “I know buddy but it’s okay.”

Cameron mumbled asking when Dan was coming home and Phil checked the time on his phone.

“Not for a while I’m sorry.”

Phil rocked Cameron gently as he sniffled and tried not to cry. “It’s okay though, I’ll have daddy call and tell you goodnight as soon as he can. I’ve got you don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr [@flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
